Could this be the end?
by gosalyn
Summary: This was my very 1st attempt at a darkwing fic, please dont be too harsh on me i wrote it a while ago!


Could This Be the End? Written by Jessica Doverspike  
  
It was just another normal night in St. Canard and Drake Mallard was preparing to go out on patrol. "Dad, can I please go with you tonight?" Gosalyn pleaded. "Fine get in the chairs." Drake replied uncharacteristically. "Thanks! I love you so much!" "Ya, ya I know just get in the chairs." And with that the two sat in the spinchairs and were off for another night of crime fighting. "Hey DW hey Gos!" Launchpad said greeting them. "Hey LP." Darkwing (Drake) said. "So Gos are ya comin with us tonight?" "Ya" Gosalyn replied "Cool" "Okay guys enough chit-chatting we've got crime to fight everyone in the Thunderquack!" Darkwing said. The trio hopped in the Thunderquack for some more excitement. They had been flying over the city for about an hour and nothing interesting had happened. They were just about to head back when they got word that someone had broken into the St. Canard museum. When they finally got to the museum they went in and discovered it was Negaduck. "Well hello Negs!" Darkwing said. "If it isn't my pal Darkwing Duck?" Negaduck said. "Dad wait!" Gosalyn whispered tugging on Darkwing's cape. "Gos stay there!" Darkwing whispered. "So what brings you to this part of town so late at night?" Negaduck said tauntingly. "Hmm. I wonder?" Darkwing said. "No seriously I wanna know." "I'm sorry but you leave me no choice." Darkwing said pulling out a gun. Gosalyn and Launchpad were shocked because Darkwing always uses nonviolent methods to fight a crime. He was preparing to shoot Negaduck when suddenly. "DAD!!!" A child ran out from behind Darkwing and grabbed the gun out of his hands and tossed it to Negaduck. "Dad?" Darkwing said standing there stunned with Launchpad behind him dumbfounded. "Yes, I have a son." Negaduck said, "Christian I thought I told you to stay put." "But Dad he was gonna kill you! I couldn't just sit there and watch you die!" Christian said. "Now Christian you get over there!" Negaduck said pointing to the wall, "Now that I have the gun I might as well finish off Darkwing." Negaduck said pointing the gun at Darkwing. "Dad!" Gosalyn said running out from behind Darkwing. She was too late, Negaduck had fired and Darkwing was on the ground. Gosalyn tried to stop herself from running any further but she slipped on the tile and landed at Negaduck's feet. "Hello little girl." Negaduck said grabbing Gosalyn by the arm. Launchpad started to run to Gosalyn but she stopped him. "Launchpad, Dad needs you more than me, I'll be fine." Gosalyn said. Reluctantly Launchpad turned back to Darkwing. "DW, are you all right?" Launchpad said bending down at his companion's side. "I'm fine, but where's Gosalyn?" Darkwing said. "Negaduck is tying her up and putting her in his car." "Save her." "She said she'll be fine and something tells me she will be." "Grab Negaduck's son and throw him in the Thunderquack." "Whatever you say." Launchpad said. While Negaduck was busy tying Gosalyn up Launchpad snuck up behind Christian and threw him in the Thunderquack. Like a good friend Launchpad returned to his friends side to carry him to the Thunderquack. "No Launchpad don't, just leave me here I shouldn't move. The cops and stuff should be here any minute, take Neg's son to the tower and don't let him out of your site." Darkwing said in obvious pain. "Okay whatever you say." Launchpad said reluctantly. Launchpad took one last look at Darkwing and at Gosalyn before heading back. It took every muscle in his body to keep him from turning back and saving Gosalyn but he knew she would be all right. Launchpad sighed and flew off with Christian, Negaduck's son. "Well, well, well, what have we got here?" Negaduck said approaching Darkwing's injured body, "it looks like the great Darkwing Duck, the protector of St. Canard is going to lose this battle." "Maybe, but at least I'll die a hero." Darkwing said. "Drop the hero act! I'm gonna leave you here to die but I'm gonna take you precious little daughter with me. Christian get in the car!" "Gosalyn, no!" Darkwing whispered. "Christian get out here now! Where is he, where is my son?" Negaduck said turning back to Darkwing. He said nothing he just laid there with his eyes closed, "you know I was thinking about giving your daughter back, but now that your little buddy has my son, I Guess I'm gonna take your daughter." Negaduck started to kick Darkwing over and over again until he got bored. When he was done Darkwing lie on the ground lifeless. "Daddy! NO!!" Gosalyn cried out helplessly. "No more Darkwing." Negaduck said triumphantly. "How could you do this to him?" "Oh don't worry darling, you'll figure it out soon enough. Now we're gonna leave before the cops get here." Negaduck said patting Gosalyn on the head. So off the two drove into the night. "I'm sorry but you can't see where I'm gonna take you so I'm gonna ask you to smell this so you'll pass out." Negaduck said turning to Gosalyn and putting the cloth over her mouth. Gosalyn was out within 15 seconds. "Where am I?" Gosalyn said when she woke up. "You're in my 'secret hideout'." Negaduck said with finger quotes. Gosalyn looked around the room and everything was white. The table, the chairs, the carpet- everything. "Uh this room kinda hurts my eyes." "Well close your eyes." "Why'd ya take me?" "Why'd your dad's friend take my son?" "Cuz you had me." "I don't know why I took ya cause I don't know what I'm gonna do with ya now." "Is he really your son?" "Yes." "Didn't you have a daughter?"  
  
"I did but social services took her away. So uh what's your last name?" "If I told you then you'd know my Dad's identity and then you could find our house and everything." "Kids, they get smarter everyday, no wait you can tell me, I killed your dad back there." "You did didn't you?" Gosalyn said with a tear streaming down her face. "Now would you be so kind as to tell me where your dad's companion." Negaduck said but was interrupted by Gosalyn. "Launchpad, my dad's companion's name is Launchpad." "Okay, would you be so kind as to tell me where Launchpad took my beloved son Christian?" "No, cause he didn't tell me where he was gonna take him." "I know but I know you know." "Do you?" "Yes now tell me before I do to you what I did to your dad!!!!!" Negaduck said. "No I'm not gonna tell you because I'm the only one who knows where your son is and if you kill me you will never see Christian again." "You're too smart for me!" "Let's just say I learned a lot in the orphanage." "You were in an orphanage?" "Yes, after my Grampa died." "I'm sorry." "Aah it's alright." Negaduck said as nice as he could. "Wait, I just thought of something, if you don't tell me where Launchpad took Christian then you won't be able to get home!"  
  
"Okay, I'll make a deal with you." "It depends on what it is." "Well if you drop me off at my friend Honker's house I promise I could get you back your son. Okay tomorrow, you drop me off at Honkers house and then you can go to the St. Canard bank. I will meet you there in exactly one hour with Christian." "You promise?"  
  
"You have my word, and I always stay true to it." "I don't know why I'm trusting you but I'm going to." "Great." "Uh, okay you can sleep in Christian's bed tonight but just to make sure you don't escape I'm gonna tie you down to the bed." "Sounds good to me." "So um I guess just lay down while I tie you up." Negaduck tied her up and left for the night. Ghee Negs isn't as bad as I thought he was, he actually has a soft side... Oh my gosh I can't believe Dad's gone, I'm never gonna see him again. He was my hero. Gosalyn started to sob she had lost one of the only persons in her life that loved her and cared about her. She cried herself to sleep that night. Gosalyn had a restless sleep she kept on waking up thinking about her dad. "Wake up Gosalyn." Negaduck said grumpily, he obviously wasn't a morning person. "I'm awake, I've been awake all night." Gosalyn said. "Oh that's nice." "Are you just gonna stand there or are ya gonna untie me?" "Oh sorry," Negaduck said bending down to untie Gosalyn, "ya happy?" "Yes." "Now get up, we have no time to waste I wanna get goin and get Christian." "Okay, okay I'm a comin." Soon enough Negaduck and Gosalyn were driving through St. Canard. "Okay Honker's house is the fourth one on the left." Gosalyn said as Negaduck pulled up in front of Honker's house. "So I'll see you in exactly one hour?" "Yes I'll be there, don't worry." "Okay so I'm gonna leave now." Negaduck said as he backed out of the driveway. Gosalyn didn't go up to the door right away because she wanted to make sure that Negaduck didn't follow her. When he was out of sight she walked up to her front door and unlocked it. "Boy it sure feels empty in here." Gosalyn said to herself. She started to cry again she always thought that she was fearless but she realized that the only fear she had, had come true, the fear that her dad would die. She looked around one last time and hopped in the chairs. "Launchpad ya here?" Gosalyn said when she reached the tower. "Gosalyn? Is that really you?" Launchpad said. "Yes it's me!"  
  
"How'd ya escape?"  
  
"Negs let me leave, if I bring Christian to the St. Canard bank." "Ok lemme go get Christian." Launchpad left the room and came out with a bundle of something. "Uh, Launchpad what on earth is that?"  
  
"It's Christian you see I didn't want him to know where he was so I tied him up and threw him in a bag." "Wow I think that's the most intelligent thing you've ever done." "Hey, I'm highly intelligent!"  
  
"Oh I know!" Gosalyn said humoring Launchpad, "LP is Dad dead?" Gosalyn said looking at her feet. "You know I don't know I haven't heard anything since last night." "Oh okay." "Well I guess I better take Christian." Gosalyn said. "Here I'll carry him and you just tell me where we're goin to give him back to Negs." "Like I already said, St. Canard Bank!" "Ok, let's go!" Within fifteen minutes they were standing in front of St. Canard Bank. "Well I'm glad you decided to show up." Negaduck said from behind Gosalyn and Launchpad. "Here's your kid." Launchpad said handing him the bundle. "Wait before you leave lemme make sure this is my kid." Negaduck said opening the bag. "DAD!" Christian said stepping out of the bag. "Now that I have my son back, pleasure doin business with ya!" Negaduck said as he and his son hopped in his car and drove off. "So um I guess we should try and find out where DW is." Launchpad said looking at his feet. "Ya I guess." Gosalyn said fighting back tears. "Where should we look?" "How bout the hospital?" "Sounds good to me. It's just down the street so I guess we'll walk." When they got up to the reception desk in the hospital they asked for Darkwing Duck. "Why, are ya friends of his?" The receptionist said. "Ya, but is he here or not?" Launchpad said. "Ya he just got out of surgery, he's in room 211." "Great thanks!" They walked from the reception desk in a joyous state. "He's alive! Dad's alive!" Gosalyn said ecstatically. "Hey look there's 211!" Launchpad said pointing behind Gosalyn. "Let's go see him!" Gosalyn said. They walked into the dark room. Darkwing Duck was sound asleep, "Dad!" Gosalyn said. "Gos? Is that you?" Darkwing said. "Of course!" "But I thought Negaduck had you." "Well that's a long story but I'm so glad you're alive!" "Well I'm glad I'm alive also! Hey where's Launchpad?" "I'm right here DW." Launchpad said. "He doesn't like hospitals." Gosalyn whispered to Darkwing. "Oh, ok well let's just leave him be then. The doctors said that I can leave next week, I just have a gun shot wound in my shoulder and 3 broken ribs." "Oh I'm so happy!" "I'm really tired right now, so I hate to ask this of you but." "Don't worry Dad I understand, I'll see ya next week when ya come home! Launchpad will take good care of me." "That's Great to hear! But one suggestion, don't eat any of Launchpad's cooking!" "Don't worry I won't! I love you! I'll see ya when you get home!" "Bye, I love you Gosalyn." Darkwing said as Gosalyn and Launchpad stepped out of the room. The two walked through the streets of St. Canard in silence until they reached their house. "So do ya wanna sleep in here tonight? Or do ya wanna sleep in the tower?" Launchpad said breaking the half hour silence. "Well I haven't slept in the tower since I came to live with Dad, how bout we sleep there tonight." Gosalyn said. "Sounds good to me! Let's go get in the chairs." Within minutes the two were standing in one of the towers on Audubon Bay Bridge. "Well I guess I'll see ya in the morning, goodnight Gosalyn. Sleep sweet!" Launchpad said leaving the room. "Sleep sweet Launchpad!" Gosalyn called after Launchpad. The week passed by quickly for Launchpad and Gosalyn. Darkwing was going to be home on Tuesday. It was already Tuesday and both Gosalyn and Launchpad had forgotten that Darkwing was coming home. Gosalyn was busy playing video games with Honker while Launchpad was attempting to cook when someone walked in the front door. "Dad!" Gosalyn said throwing down her video game control to the ground. "Hey Gos!" Drake (Darkwing) said as Gosalyn threw her arms around him, "whoa Gos, my ribs are still broken and I'm still healing from the gunshot wound." "Oh sorry Dad." "It's alright." "Hey DW!" Launchpad said emerging from the kitchen. "Hey LP how are ya?" Drake said.  
  
"Never been better." "That's great to hear!" "Hey Mr. Mallard." Honker said from behind Gosalyn. "Oh hey Honker, oh and I insist call me Drake!" "Ok.Drake!" "I'm glad you're home Dad, I missed ya!" "Ya so am I. I love you Gosalyn." "I love you too Dad."  
  
The End  
  
All characters in this story are copyright Disney, and please don't copy this story because I put a lot in this story. Well hope you all enjoyed it! 


End file.
